7 Deadly Sins
by artemis2721
Summary: Lust. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Pride. That was them, known to the world as the 7 deadly sins. And they would bring ruin to the world. Or maybe peace to the two people who might just save the rest of the world from complete destruction. RxExR!
1. Meeting in Dreams

**7 Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1: Meting in Dreams**

He looked at her. He couldn't understand this feeling. He knew her from somewhere. He'd seen her before. He knew it, as well as she did. They both understood the meaning. They knew all about each other, and yet they knew nothing. This was a reencounter, they'd known each other forever...and yet it was the first time they had even seen each other, much less spoken. So what was it?

All of a sudden they weren't in the goukon anymore. They were at...a love hotel. He didn't know when or how, but they were just...there. He wasn't hesitating, never stopping, almost as if someone was controlling them both, as he started to slowly take of her clothes and begin the torture of slow, wild, passionate lovemaking.

It happened again. He lost control of time and space as yet again he found himself in a different place, as if sometime had passed. As if they'd already done it, but it was still the first time. Now they were in the bathroom, in the big, luxurious tub to be exact. He was touching her. He bent and started to torture her again as he began to touch her, kiss her, lick her. First her breasts. He fondled both with equal attention, then his hands wandered down, down.

His hands sweetly caressed her stomach then lower. The first thing he found was her clit. He pressed it without hesitating. Then he dipped his fingers in and started to make her reach the first, sweet peak with only his fingers.

He raised her and lowered himself when it passed, leaving her face beautifully flushed, and her breath coming out in ragged pants. He slowly touched his tongue to the same spot he'd just made love to with his fingers. His tongue went in and began the the climb for the second peak inside of her. He couldn't stop. It would kill him. And her too.

Then he came up and he brought her to the brink of climax yet again, this time with only his mouth. And he brought himself closer, too. She felt his erection against her thighs. It was long, thick and very, very hard. It was so upright that it literally touched his stomach. She wondered just how in the world it would fit inside her.

And then he entered her. Slowly, torturously, deliciously. Perfect. In every way. Perfect fit, perfect rhythm, just plainly perfect. It was like they were meant to be.

Just as they reached the brink together, letting out a cry, about to hear the others name for the first time, as they later came to realize, it happened. They woke up. And all they seemed to know was what they looked like, and nothing else except that they were meant for each other.

At that point, as they were both getting ready for their day, they unwillingly had the same thought.

_I wonder just who that was and if I'll ever actually meet them..._

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*_

_Hey you guys sorry for the short first chapter but its more like a prologue than an actual story. Hope you like it and keep reading my stories as I keep adding on to what i write for this site! Please, please gimme opinions and reviews. Only minor burns, I beg of you! RxExR PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks for all your help!_

_Sincerely, the author of this, my second published fanfiction, aspiring part time author, and truly yours,_

_ME! Artemis2721_


	2. Character Profiles

**7 Deadly Sins:**

**Chapter 2- Character Intro By Me**

**Natsume Hyuuga-** A student at Harvard, studying to become a Justice in the Supreme Court, hopefully making it to Chief Justice. Is on his second-to-last year of school. His father is Speaker of the House and his mother is a New Yorkian socialite. His parents are divorced and he lives by himself, using his dead grandmothers surname which leaves others unknowing of the fact that he is related to these two powerful people. Has a little brother that's still in highschool, and is living kind of like him but in the apartment down the 23 years old, currently the youngest in his grades. Is currently lying awake in his bed at 5:00 a.m. trying to figure out if there was any deep meaning to his first wet dream. Playboy of another secret, a deep dark one 333!

**Mikan Sakura- **Is transferring from another little known university to Harvard, one of the best. Had top grades so got the rest of her 2 years of law education as a scholarship in Harvard. Wishes to become one of the top lawyers in finances, along with one of the youngest. Also wishes guys would treat her right and not just like her because of her body or looks, is quite unaware that she is a beauty except for her body proportions. Is thinking about probably starting her first day of university at Harvard as a girl with such an ugly look and wearing such baggy clothes that no one will notice anything good about her. Her grandfather recently died, leaving her with just enough money to be able to buy the books she'll be needing and to only have to get one part time job to make it through. Also leaving her a 22 year old orphan. Wondering if she's turning into a pervert because of the dream she just had. Found a part time job I'm not telling about here.

**Hotaru Imai-** A 23 year old studying business, at Harvard of course, so that she can open her own shop and sell her own inventions. This way she can make lots a money$$$. Doesn't need any classes for her invention-making since she's a genius in this area and in blackmailing people. Is soon to become the best friend of the new transfer student, Mikan, even though they have different classes.

**Ruka Nogi-** The best friend of the biggest playboy in Harvard, Natsume, and the only one in the entire school who knows his secret about his parents. Is also 23 and very hot like his best friend. Is studying to become a vet, studying at Harvard (duh!). Is also keeping a similar secret, but about his sister who is a world known top super model, but he doesn't want to be judged because of who she is and the way she is. Considers himself an orphan since his mother left his father when he was 3 and he doesn't even remember her, and his father died in a plane crash on his way to see one of his sister's first runway shows. Ever since him and his sister have become pretty close, but he still doesn't want to tell others about her. Natsume is also the only one that knows about him. Both know each other's other dark/deep secrets which no one else knows and I'm not mentioning.

**Youichi Hyuuga-** Natsume's little brother, lives in the apartment complex down the street and is in 10th grade. First to meet Mikan, though you;ll find out why later. Is proud of his big brother, but wants to become a vet like his onii-sama's best friend. Is a perverted version of his brother when he was that age (i.e. hot, virile, playboy, and smart). Will come in later in the story, like in chapter 3 or 4.

I know that for some of the characters I didn't mention a lot but in a second introduction I'll tell you guys about more characters and more about everyone, ok! Its a promise! In chapter 3 I'm gonna start when classes are starting, instead of after waking up after their dream. After waking up Natsume plays video games and tries to forget about his supposedly very embarrassing moment. Mikan tries to go back to sleep, but can't, so she watches a movie. Ruka is sleeping blissfully while dreaming about animals surrounding him and loving him, which they do anyways. Hotaru was also sleeping blissfully, but was dreaming about money instead of animals, her inventions, money, and blackmailing people, and getting money for was having a wet dream...again. like I said, perverted. Oh, and school starts at like 9:00 a.m. so they all still have lots a time, since Mikan and Natsume had the dream like at 5:00 . Sorry for the random chapter!

Pls RxExR, thanks, and most sincerely,

your author,

Artemis2721


	3. Close, But Not Quite

**7 Deadly Sins chapter 3(really chapt 1)**

**Close, But Not Quite**

*** n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n ***

He got out of his red Ferrari and immediately heard the girls start squealing. For some reason they always did that when he passed by. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking, lost in his own thoughts as he recalled his wet dream yet again.

Natsume realized how awake he was and wondered if this was one of the first and only times that he would be so awake at 7:00 A.M. when he'd just reached campus. Probably.

Just then he spotted his best friend Ruka. How the hell did he manage to get so awake in the morning, besides drinking that disgusting coffee his room mate made. That shit was as disgusting as you could get...

"Yo, Ruka, what's up?"he said.

"The sky...*sigh* life is so nice," his friend had the same dreamy quality he usually had only when he'd just met a new girl whom he really liked, which was often. Either that or he'd just gotten laid, in this case he'd probably gotten laid the night before, which was also usually the case. Ruka just could never seem to find his perfect girl, though he kept searching. For Ruka, the perfect girl was sexy, hot, pretty, interesting, and at least only one level below his intellectual level. It was pretty impossible, because nowadays all the girls were either one or the other. Life was hard for some...

"Yeah, whatever. You're in your weird mood again, aren't you?"

"Yeah...Is it that obvious?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh, well. I think thats good. Hey have you heard that to day you're gonna get a new classmate? Heard she's pretty smart, maybe she'll be to your liking."

"Haha. Very funny but you're just gonna have to keep on wishing." he muttered as he rolled his eyes. He pulled up his sleeves for lack of anything better to do with his hands.

"You never know..."

"Go keep dreaming about whatever is making you look so high so early in the morning, will ya?"

"Grum-py. Oh, and its that-"

"I don't even wanna know anymore. See ya later cause I'm a go over to my hiding place." And just like that Ruka got caught off and left stranded halfway across campus. Just where the hell was his so called hiding place? It'd become very famous because no one, not even him, knew where it was.

*** m * m * m * m * m * m * m * m *m * m * m * m ***

She got off the bus and ran across her new campus so that she could have at least 15 minutes in the office before her first class of the day started. She took what she had dubbed The Shortcut when she had studied the campus map.

She ended up cutting through a small grove of different types of fruit trees. When she was about halfway through the grove she saw the most beautiful and tallest sakura tree ever. She stopped for a few minutes to admire it and finally payed attention to her surroundings. No one was around here, not a single student. it seemed like this small place had been forgotten by those who attended the university, but not by all because it seemed to be well taken care of.

Just then she noticed a boy lying under the sakura tree. She couldn't see his face because he had a manga covering it, as if he had fallen asleep while reading it. All she could see was his body and a few strands of onyx black hair. One of his arms was pillowing his head and the other was stretched out to the side. His long legs were slightly spread as his flat looking, along with a very muscly chest that rippled even through his long sleeved shirt with taut forearms that was visible because of his pulled up sleeves, breathed to regular, sleepy beat.

She stared at him a while, then decided to keep on walking. Mikan noticed that as she was passing through the grove and as she had stared at the boy whose face she had yet to see she had not once thought of that lemony dream she had had last night. Just then she reached the building that she had to go into so that she could let the school know that she was here. Mikan was still amazed at the good luck she'd found when she had gotten this scholarship for her last two years of university.

She had a feeling that everything was going to be just fine, heck, maybe even better than fine. She had the feeling that these two years would change her life forever, but in a really good way. Hopefully her instinct were correct.

*** ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? ***

"They'll work out."

"Are you completely sure?'

"As positive as you can be with as little information I have on them. My instinct tells me that they will work out perfectly as partners."

"OK, well we won't tell them anything until we have more data on them and how their relationship may develop. After all, this is one of the riskiest things we've done so far. We are pairing up two of the most dangerous people in the world together."

"I know what you're getting at. This is a...delicate situation, I guess you could call it. I'll keep on collecting what we need."

"Go ahead and do that. Get as much data as you can. If we pair them up and something goes wrong, we may just have ended up making these two college kids have a) the most power in the world and b) the ability, power, and influence to destroy us."

"Yes, yes, I know you don't have to keep on reminding me. I know what's at stake as much as you do. I'll take care, and warn my agents to be careful. I'll call you later on during the night, when I know more, ok?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye"

*** **h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h *

She walked through the longest way possible to pass the time. She had no friends, and she expected it to stay that way. She was sooo not a people person, they were usually so annoying and demanding.

Just like everyone else that Hotaru had met throughout her life. Te few people she had actually gotten close to had only broken her, cracked her open, took what they wanted and just left.

And broke her heart.

Like he had.

He'd used her, tore her, took her most prized possession, and thrown her away.

What was with people that nowadays all they did was become 'friends' but end up breaking them, making everyone disposable, as if people were just tissues?

Hotaru would never understand those who thought like that, or even did it unwillingly, they did it none the less. And that's why she stayed away from them all.

Which could account for why she was currently studying and roaming through the buildings while everyone else gathered around campus with their 'friends'. People were so obvious and predictable.

She sat down in the next unpopulated and forgotten bench she saw and sat down to study for her business test today. She didn't need to, but this was just one of the many reasons she always got the top scores in her section.

But even though she liked forgotten places so much because they were lonely and solitary like her, even she didn't know about the small grove of different types of trees all just meshing together as if they were all one and yet not a single tree was the same type as the one next to it.

And even Hotaru, for all her ways, didn't know about the big, beautiful forever blooming sakura tree right in the exact center of the small grove.

Even she didn't know.

* r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r * r *

Ruka walked the opposite of the lovely purple eyed Hotaru whom he had yet to meet. And his thoughts consisted of the new student and of his best friend Natsume.

Just where the hell did he always go off to? And why was it such a 'big secret' that he couldn't even tell him? He hated when he went off like that without telling him anything.

It just wasn't normal.

Just then he saw the object of his high like mood earlier a few feet away.

Her name was Sumire, and he thought that maybe, just maybe she was truly the one. His other half.

* n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n * n *

He woke up just as she turned to leave. T first he thought he was dreaming again. But then he noticed where he was and his mind woke up.

All he could see now was a figure retreating pass his grove.

Who was it? He couldn't seem to recognize her from the back.

Why was she here? He didn't know anyone who knew about his grove.

But more importantly, how had she found his grove? Not a single person knew about it, nor was it listed in the campus maps. And he thought he had protected this place by using..._that._

Oh well. He guessed he had to wait till another time to know. He thought of who the girl could be, but not for long for his mind quickly wandered back to the girl of his dreams.

The girl from his dreams.

From his dream.

From his _wet _dream.

Oh my friggin' God he'd had a wet dream! Just what was the world coming to? Was he going crazy? Why a wet dream? Couldn't it just have been a change in his tastes?

But nooo...that was perfectly fine. It showed in the looks of the girl he'd dreamt about. But he hadn't dreamt about her just for her looks. There'd been so much more.

Well, this would definitely be his last wet dream! Not a single one more! Ever! Or else he'd die!

_Do you hear my, dick? Not a single wet dream more! EVER! GOT IT?_

And with this jumble of thoughts he started walking to his first class of the day. And his last thoughts before he went into the building where his first class would be held were if he'd ever find the girl he'd dreamt about, if she was real, and just what surprises he'd find in his classes today.

And he never imagined that his thoughts were so in sync with that of the girl that he kept thinking about, that at that exact moment they both thought of the same exact thing.

And neither realized that the person they couldn't stop thinking about was right across the hall as they both walked to their first class in a very hectic day.

* me * me * me * me * me * me *

_Hey you guys hoped you liked it! Expect more real soon! Please read and review, and do me a favor and actually read AND review my other two stories too! Especially Truthful Lies because its really good but none has reviewed it and that put me really sad when I thought that it was actually pretty good... Well thanks for all the support you HAVE given me, because it always makes me happy to now that my stories are pretty good! Don't forget to RxExR and most especially ENJOY!!!!_

_Yours truly, the author_

_Artemis2721_


	4. Finally We Meet For Real

_**7 Deadly Sins**_

_**chapter 4(/2): **_

_HEY everyone! Sorry for the late update but apparently my internet has a mind of its own and keeps leaving before I get a chance to even finish logging on.... well, hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!! thanks again for all the support you've given me! And remember, the manga Gakuen Alice is not mine, nor are the characters, only those that I wish to make up for the sake of the story, which idk if I am. ENJOY, and remember, RxExR!!!!_

*** n * a * r * u * m * i * ~ * n * a * r * u * m * i * ~ ***

It was homeroom, and the new student was about to be introduced any second. He'd managed to find out what he was going to be learning in his classes today, and he knew that he already knew most of it, so he was going to take this chance to catch up on his sleep. He'd miss seeing the new student most likely, but then again, did Natsume really care? No. He preferred to get some sleep.

And so he dozed off as the homeroom teacher walked in and sweatdropped when he saw Natsume sleeping. Oh, well. What could one do?

"HEY CLASS!!!!! WHATS UP??!! Its time to wake up and pay attention! And today, I have two surprises for you! Isn't that just great?" Narumi said emphatically in his usual friendly tone. All his students just stared at him for a few seconds and then turned and started talking again as if nothing.

Narumi looked around and made a quick evaluation. Oh, the students had no idea...he was so much smarter than he appeared. They'd never guess his real personality. It was actually quite funny.

"Yeah, yeah..Well, now its time to introduce the new student." he said quietly and with a nice, smug smile in retaliation to their talking. But some still managed to hear and shushed everyone so as to hear the new students name. He smiled even sweeter and wider.

"But, of course, first is the first surprise." that got him a few glares. Ha. "Today, we have a judge coming over to speak to all the law students for your third class of the day, so I suggest you go early, before they call you to the auditorium, so that you get good seats."

Everyone just stared until he sighed (again) and started telling them about the new student.

He went out for a second then came back in, partially, with an arm outside. "Ok, her, yes the new students a she, name is Mikan Sakura. Please be nice to her, and since she's a bit shy, I'll tell you about her. She's from New Jersey, was raised there and everything, and she used to go to another, lesser known, law school before she managed to get a scholarship paying the rest of her 2 years left in Harvard. Also, she was the top in grades of her old university, so we hope that she can stay just as smart. Oh, and since we always make you all partner up, her partner for classes, since he has almost all his classes with her, is Natsume. And now, here she is."

And with that he finally pulled her in and shut up. All the guys drooled upon seeing her, and the girls thought mostly 'Oh she seems nice!'. Mikan was wearing a pair of jeans and one of those t-shirts with sayings on them. This one read 'Friday I Dumped Him 'Cuz it was the Weekend'. It made a few girls smile. She stuttered a shy-sounding high as she flushed. Narumi showed her who Natsume was and explained why they had partners.

"Please don't mind the fact that he's sleeping, he's usually not like this!" a few people looked at him strangely at this statement. Mikan didn't even look at him. She motioned to the empty seat on his other sighed

"Is that where I sit?" she asked politely.

"Hey, you are smart! You cat

ch on quickly, too. Yeah, it is. Don't mind the sleeping beauty of the class." Narumi answered half surprised and half apologetic. But just then Natsume woke up, even though he kept his eyes closed and mikan stayed standing and facing the other way because the bell would ring any second now.

"Who the hell are you calling sleeping beauty, you fag?" he muttered sleepily.

Narumi looked at him, smiled his sweet, evil smile, which he couldn't see regardless, and said that he had misheard exactly as the bell rang. He watched them leave as a chuckle bubbled over, and he couldn't help but think that this situation was so funny.

They had no idea.

*** m * m * m * m* m* * m * m * m * m * m * m * m ***

Mikan was walking slowly when someone grabbed her arm. "Don't worry," a guy's voice whispered in her ear. "It's just me, Natsume. You don't know where you're going right?"

"A-a-actually, I studied the map of the campus a lot, s-so I do," she whispered/stammered back. She turned to look at him but dropped her gaze before anything but his black messy hair. But she heard him gasp audibly and turned to someone next to him. "Tell our next period sensei that the new student was sick, so I took her to the infirmary." he said as the girl he'd spoken to giggled and said sure.

Then she realized he was taking her in a totally different direction. Her head whipped up as they made it through the doors onto the rooftop. "Wha-? Hey!" she shrieked. " Just what do you think you're doing? Let go of me! We're gonna be late!"  
"Why don't we just say we're not going to be late since we're not going to actually make it their?" that's when she got a good look at him.

Their eyes locked and she gasped, much like he had before.

It was him.

*** h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h * h ***

And so went by another hour in which she had absolutely nothing to do. Se must say, no matter how much she preferred this type of life, it was still pretty lonely. She wondered briefly about the new girl.

Oh, even if she considered herself friends with none of the annoying girls or the perverted guys, she had still heard the rumors. It was said that she was super rich and smart, bu that she was undercover.

She wondered why the new girl was so important and why she heard people talk about it as she went by.

Did the new girl have a meaning in her life?

Oh, well. She forgot all about her speculation as she went back to what she'd been doing, which was to read her novel. Who cared?

*** ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? ***

Heh. They had no idea. They were being led around by the nose.

Maybe it was a mistake. Uniting the 3nd generation. The grandkids of the world's deadliest assassins had fell right in the middle of their palms, and they had no idea.

Yet again how could they?

They weren't trained.

He chuckled as he thought of his plan and drummed his fingers impatiently.

"Keep on. Your reports not done yet. Or what, you going to tell me that's all you have?" he glared at his workers.

*** n * a * r * u * m * i * ~ * n * a * r * u * m * i * ~ ***

"You just gotta wonder."

These morons thought they were really undercover? He'd know they were coming before their agents were even told their mission.

And ,of course, they new zip.

They just though they did.

They thought that they were all just merrily and unknowingly falling into the middle of their awaiting open palm.

Well, they couldn't be more wrong.

He laughed as he thought of what it would be like if they figured it out.

"It seems that the puppets are so well handled they think themselves the puppet masters of the puppets, except the puppets are actually the puppet masters and are leading them on a string. Could it be the puppets have no idea? Of course, they just think they're puppet masters when they're truly just...puppets on the puppet masters string. And the puppet masters are the ones they believe to be puppets. Heh."(sorry if I confused you, I tend to do that sometimes.)

Narumi sat back as his first actual class of the day began.

Boy, was this fun or what.

*** n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * both ***

"You're the boy/girl of my dream!" they said at the said time.

Both had been stunned, completely speechless, for about five minutes.

Mikan looked at Natsume and wondered how the hell it could be that she had dreamed with a real guy. One she'd never met, nor even heard of, before. But deep down, she'd had this feeling tat it was all real or something close to that.

Natsume wondered how the hell he could have had his very first wet dream with a girl like her, but not have known her. It would have been better if she hadn't been real, because that she was meant he had probably seen her somewhere and hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. Which meant that Ruka was right. He had met the girl of his dream. Sometimes, he believed that that motherfucker was psychic or something.

Either that, or constantly high.

"I thought you were just my first...." Mikan didn't finish her sentence as she thought of another question before she embarrassed herself. The fact that they'd dreamt of eachother simultaneosly didn't mean they'd had the same dream. "What was your dream about?"

"Um, er, uh it was....." Natsume actually blushed. This moment would forever be ingrained into Mikan's memry, she just had no idea of it yet. She'd tease him about it someday. The great Natsume Hyuuga at a loss for words, and not only that, but had blushed to. And he would thank his stars that it had been a private moment, only the two of them their.

"My first wet dream..." they both whispered very, very quietly and looked at eachother as the confession fell out of their mouth's at the same time. By this point, Mikan and Natsume both were blushing. Then Mikan started cracking up.

"What's so funny, polka-dots?"  
"Polka-dots? And this situation is just so...feels like we're in a movie or something. Think about it."

"Yes, you are now polka dots 'cause when...in our dream, when I...you were wearing polka-dotted undies. They looked weird for my dream. And I guess you're right, it does feel like that.

She stopped laughing at his words about her undies. He didn't now it, but those just happened to be the ones she was wearing...

"Uh...So can I call you Nat-chan?," she asked with a grin. "I have the feeling we're gonna be great friends."

At this he looked mildly offended. "No fucking way! Don't be so damn familiar as to give me a nick name, got that? And have you got any clue how hard it is to be my friend?"

"Why not? It can't be all that hard."

"Well, that just goes to show you really are a newbie at this school. So what are we going to do for the rest of this period?"

"Huh. How about we go to the little grove that's over that way?" she asked innocently. She really was a newbie.

"How'd you know about that place?" he asked. He was surprised, but then remembered their had been someone walking through it this morning.

"Oh, well I walked though it this morning. It really is beautiful."  
"Listen, yeah we can go there, but don't tell anyone else about that place, ok?"

"Why not?" she was truly confused now.

"No one in this school besides me, and now you, know about that place. Nobody is allowed to go through their anymore, so they don't know about that little grove. Got it? Not a word to anyone."

"Still seems a little weird, but okay. S long as I can still go, its okay."

"Yeah you can, since you already know about it."

"Can we go now?" she asked, and really, hey had nothing else to do. So he agreed. He took her hand and led her out of the building and towards their little sanctum.

Good thing, too. He had no idea what happened in that rooftop after they left.

But they did.

*** t * i * l * l * t * h * e * n * e * x * t * c * h *a * p * t * e * r * ! ***

**HEY YOU GUYS!!!!! hope you liked this chap as much as you liked the others! I must say, its not all that great, but all in all, its unfolding pretty good. Ok, so just in case, I do not own Gakuen Alice!!!!! btw, thanks for all your support. All your comments and every one who tells me they liked this story inspires me to keep on going. Please comment!!! hope you liked it, and I guess you'll just have to wait till the next xhapter to see what's going on!!!!!!!!!! Love ya guys, your devoted fanfiction writer,**

**Artemis2721**


End file.
